


Wet Hot Arkadian Summer

by defiantAuthoress



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is roped into working at summer camp with Octavia. Raven meets a hot counselor at said summer camp. Raven feels the need to completely upstage said hot counselor in every possible way. Mischief and adventure ensues. Ice Mechanic, Linctavia, there are a few other less central ships like Clexa, Minty, Memori, and Kabby. My first multichapter in a looong time, so I hope it's alright. Enjoy! Comment and kudos if you please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Hot Arkadian Summer

Raven Reyes wasn’t great with kids. Maybe it was her harsh attitude, her love of solitude, or maybe it was just that she was only eighteen and still liked to fuck around all the time. Whatever it was, it probably meant that she shouldn’t be taking care of children for an entire four weeks of summer vacation. Yet here she was, tossing her duffle bag on a firmly uncomfortable bottom bunk of a cabin built for twelve. Soon, it would be the home of ten little children.

“I can’t wait until the little brats get here!” Her best friend, Octavia Blake, was already making her bed on the other side of the room. “We’re going to whip them into shape, aren’t we? _God_ , I can’t _wait_ for volleyball.”

“I’m not sure terrorizing the kids is on Abby’s agenda, but I’m willing to work around that.” Raven sat down on her bed to adjust her leg brace, only to smack her head against the top bunk. “ _Shit!_ ”

“Hey! Watch your _fucking_ language!” Octavia grinned broadly.

“No swearing for four weeks…I honestly don’t know how I’m going to survive.”

There was a sudden ringing of the camp bell, loud and clear. Raven carefully stood.

“Ready for the counselor meeting? God, I hope there are some cute people here.” Octavia sighed heavily as the two of them made their way down Dropship Hill, where the girl’s cabins were, to the Commons of Camp Jaha.

“You know, not everything’s about boys.”

“No, of course not! It’s about girls too! Or anybody!”

“Quit being thirsty, Octavia.”

“Quit being a spoilsport!”

Most of the counselors had already been lounging out in the sun, so Octavia and Raven were some of the last to arrive at the bell. Abby, the woman who’d interviewed both Raven and Octavia for the job, stood beneath it with another camp director, Kane.

“Alright everyone, welcome. We’re very excited to have another year here at Camp Jaha. Unfortunately, Jaha himself couldn’t make it this year due to some drug addiction issues.” Abby pursed her lips, and Kane spoke up.

“If any of the kids ask, he’s on vacation, just like them.”

“Not sure I’d consider this a _vacation_ …” A lanky, awkward boy behind Raven whispered to his friend. He then said, a little bit louder. “Hey, if anyone wants to smoke after hours, I’ve got the good stuff.”

“That won’t be tolerated, Jasper.” Abby said, looking squarely at the boy. A loud “ooooooh” rose from the crowd, and Raven smirked. If there was pot available here, maybe she could survive all four weeks. Abby continued, and Octavia nudged Raven in the ribs.

“Jesus, Octavia!” The small girl was much stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

“Check _them_ out. Gorgeous as _fuck_.” The brunette gestured to two tall boys standing next to her brother on the edge of the circle. One of them was dark-skinned, clean-shaven, with a couple different tattoos along his neck and arms. The other—well, the other was also fine as hell. And already looking right at Raven. _Shit._

She looked away and Octavia giggled, whispering to Raven while looking conspiratorially at the man. “You know, I think he’s hotter than all of your exes.”

“I can _see_ that. Don’t make things weird.”

“Just stay cool. I hope we’re not missing anything important.” Octavia bit her lip, stepping to the right a little so she could look the tattooed guy up and down.

“You’re the one who bugged _me_.”

“For good reason!”

“Boys are not a good reason. There are _children_ to take care of.”

“Girls? Are you paying attention?” Kane appeared to the left of them, and the two immediately stood at attention. Raven smirked as she saluted.

“Sir yes sir!” She called out. There was laughter. Kane grinned.

“Hope you keep that diligent attitude, Ms. Reyes.”

“So one half of your cabin is going to go with Kane to prepare activities, and the other half is going to come with me to greet campers. Take your pick!” Abby called out, before heading towards where buses were beginning to pull up.

“Where do you want to go?” Raven turned to inquire with Octavia, but the girl was already gone, lagging slightly behind the rest of the bussers, but close enough for the new object of her flirtations to notice and begin to slow down. That girl was shameless. For now, Raven was on her own. She looked around at the people in her group—she didn’t know anyone except for Octavia and her brother, really. Not yet, anyway. Her eyes fell on the guy Octavia pointed out, walking in the middle of the crowd, basically ignoring everyone like a douche.

Raven smiled. She wasn’t going to flirt like Octavia probably hoped she would. She was going to annoy the hell out of him—just because she could.


End file.
